You can't buy everything with money
by Alinaish
Summary: Follow the Pines teens, as they return to Gravity Falls for another adventurous summer! Now they are 14 years old and ready to solve more mysteries. A Wendy/Dipper story. Maybe other shippings will be added later.
1. The arrival

/Wazzup, people! :D

Do you still remember me? Wow, I apologize for such a loooong absence. Let's say I am back from hiatus and I can write more fanfictions, yay! So I got into Gravity Falls. I hope you enjoy :)

Oh, is it summer time already? The funniest, hottest and the most interesting season of the year was absolutely worth the Pines twins waiting. Because summer for these two was the most wanted time. These pure three months free from school and education, that are meant for rest and spending time with friends was finally knocking on their door. Needless to say the reason as to why they were waiting for summer. It was all about going to their Grunkle Stan's 'Mystery Shack' in the little city full of mysteries called Gravity Falls. This city became so dear and close to them over these past two years. They would always send postcards and goodies to their friends on every occasion. Even if there wasn't any holiday.

"Do we really need any reason to give love and presents to the people we care about the most?" said Mable Pines once, and of course, she was right.

And so, the summer was here. Twins left their house and headed to the bus that goes to Gravity Falls city, to the place that was like their second home.

As soon as they took their seats in the not so crowded bus, Mabel sighed happily, turning her head in her brother's direction with the brightest of her smiles:

"Wow, can you even imagine that we'll finally see Grunkle Stan and Soos? That's like so cool, right bro?!"

Dipper only shook his head sideways, trying his best to hide a smile

"You're saying stuff like this as if we weren't visiting for ten years. I am pretty sure that in two years nothing really changed there." He looked out of the window. "At least I hope so..."

Maybe he just didn't want to accept the reality. Maybe he wanted to pretend that things were the same: grumpy Stan, clumsy Soos, cool Wendy... Who knew what could happen over such short period of time..?

Noticing that her brother suddenly fell silent, she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Aw come on, Dipper. What's wrong? Shouldn't you be all happy and sing along with BABA songs?" she didn't want to make a joke, but just couldn't let this chance slip by.

"It's just that...I am also scared about the safety of the city." he looked back at her with a frown. "I mean, out of everything, I am afraid that Bill Cipher can return easily. Who knows what this mysterious triangle has on his mind? Plus, since Gideon doesn't have any influence, Bill can easily work with Shape-shifter. What if his camera suddenly became unfrozen?! Or, what if-

"Snap out of it!" she interrupted Pines' chain of thought with a high pitched scream. She knew that her brother was paranoid, but has it gone that far off?

"Listen, Dipper. You just have to stop your nonsense right here. Everything is going to be fine, bro!" she punched him slightly.

"Because if you'll think about all this creepy stuff-

She held a pause which mad her sibling suspicious and confused for a moment.

\- the tickling monster will tickle you to death, mwahahah!" she started tickling him and a few moments later the whole bus was filled with loud laughter.

After wiping a little tear from his eye from such intense laughing, the brown haired boy nodded, smiling slightly.

"Thanks, sis."

"Anytime, man."

They looked at each other.

"Awkward sibling hug?

"Awkward sibling hug."

"Pat. Pat." They both laughed again.

Then, after a while the girl opened her mouth wide with excitement.

"Oh my goodness, Dipper!" She shook her brother very fast.

"We are finally going to see dear ol' Waddles! The most awesome pigs of all the piggies in the whole universe!"

Yes, it was indeed going to be a very long trip...

"Wake up, we are here, Dippin' sauce!" Mabel shook her brother once again. While her twin yawned and stretched, the girl already took all their bags and headed from the bus, showing her tongue.

"Hey wait up!" He shouted, gaining speed.

As soon as they escaped the vehicle, they spent a moment to breath in the fresh air and blend in the atmosphere. Oh, how they missed this place! Certainly this less crowded city was a lot better.

After walking on the path, remembering every pine tree, every rock that was there, pre-teens saw a Mystery Shack – they have finally reached their destination. These not-so-bright letters that spelled the name of the shack were still hanging there. With a letter 'S' laying somewhere near the front door it felt as if they didn't even leave.

After admiring the building from afar, Mabel and Dipper walked to this building.

"Look, it's Grunkle Stan!" the sweater girl shouted, running as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Grunkle!" She kept repeating, ready to hug this old man, who was a little startled by the sudden screaming.

"Dipper, Mabel! Is that really you, kids?" He grinned, hugging his nephews tightly. It was a rare thing to happen, since he is usually just 'barking' at everyone there. But the day of their arrival was quite different from any other days.

"Let's go inside." said Stanford. He almost didn't change. The same golden chain on his neck, this white top and shorts. He didn't even gain weight. Just more wrinkles were added to his face and that's barely summed it up.

As the trio walked in, they saw another member of their team – Soos. He was still wearing this shirt with a question mark along with the typical hat that covered his hair.

"What's up, dudes?" He said, smiling as they both rushed to hug him. "Y'all changed over these years."

Thus caused Stan to look more carefully at the teens. And he noticed and understood what was he talking about: they both were now fourteen years old. They grew up, but their habits were still the same. Mabel still had her infinite love for sweaters. Even in summer, when it's hot, she still wore them. Glitter, randomness and rainbows – yes, that's the Mabel we all know and love. As for her brother, he was the same as before: loved studying mysteries, was pretty naïve and easily embarrassed. He also grew taller. Now these tiny five millimeters weren't a problem for him, as he grew taller than his sister by almost five centimeters. Not that it didn't bother her that much. Plus the man noticed that Dipper's hat got a bit messy. He tried to hold the urge not to 'sweat' from his eyes. Because deep inside Stanford was really proud of both of them, especially Dipper.

"Hey kid." He said, clearing his throat, which gained attention from the boy. "You can, um, you can take a new hat like he one you're wearing. We have a few left here."

"Thanks!" He rushed to the shelf and got the new white hat with blue pine tree. Dipper turned round and saw Mabel, already hugging her pig Waddles, while singing random songs out loud.

Everything was great, but something was out of place. Stan, Soos, Waddles, him and Mabel. Someone was surely missing...

"Soos, do you by any chance know where is...Wendy?" Pines looked down.

"She has a day off today, bud. So I doubt that she will come here until tomorrow." he replied, which made Dipper sigh heavily.

"Oh, I see..." he thought for a moment, not raising his eyes to look at anybody.

"She probably didn't even know about us coming here...She might've forgot about me..."

Since that thought crept in his head, it flt like such nice sunny day was completely ruined by dark clouds of gray.


	2. Mabel's plan

Several hours have passed since Mabel and Dipper arrived once again to the Gravity Falls. The teenagers were in their room, which hardly changed at all since their last visit there.

Mabel was drawing some pictures on her bed. It was nice to be finally able to continue doing things that she wanted: collecting stickers again, finding her (this time it's for real) true love, making sweaters and finally – drawing. She looked to the other side of the room where was Dipper's side.

And things were a lot worse than she'd expected them to be...

He was laying on his bed, with his hat covering his eyes. A big frown was presented on his face. The boy looked like a lifeless statue. So motionless and pale...was he even breathing? It would've been understandable if he wasn't laying in the same position without moving for three hours straight.

His twin sister sighed sadly, shaking her head as she kept looking at Dipper. It was unbearable to see him like that. She couldn't do anything about his condition. All his sufferings were because of Wendy Corduroy, who friend-zoned this poor guy two years ago. Even if he stated that he is over her, it wasn't hard to notice that he is still crushing on this girl. It was clear: he was hurt. And Mabel tried everything that she could to heal his broken heart: finding some other girls he could be with by playing matchmaker. Surely it had always worked for her ( Norman, Mermando as example), but clearly not for Dipper. All that came to his mind after hearing a 'perfect girl' was once again a tall girl with long flowing red hair and nothing could change that.

"The first crush is the hardest..." Mabel remembered a quote that her Grunkle once said. It was at the time when her stubborn twin and Robbie wanted to fight.

After remembering this, a new idea has come to her mind. She smiled, as if it was already completed.

Her trail of thought was cut once she heard a groan from the other side of the room.

"Ugh...What time is it?"

So, he's alive. That's a good start. Maybe her plan could work out.

"Hey, Dipper, - she started quietly. - you know that you can't just lay around here for the whole summer, right?"

"Mabel, it's not a time for jokes." he sighed deeply. "I think that I lost a...a friend, since she didn't even visit the Shack to say 'hi'."

His sister stood up and walked to him, taking a seat near him.

"Listen, how about we visit the Lazy Susan's cafe? We could get free food like last time, remember?" she gave him a small 'c' shaped smile of hers.

"I really don't know about this..." he frowned, looking down.

"Oh, come on now. Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Mabel pleaded.

"Then why can't you go there alone?"

"Because twins have to do things together. Like Summerween!"

It seemed like this had an effect on him.

"Fine, I'll go..." he said quietly, looking at the clock. It read '6:18 p.m'.

"Yay! Cafe time!" Mabel ran downstairs, where she saw Soos that was doing some arrangement in the shop. He waved at them.

Looking around Mabel walked over to him.

"Soos, could you call Wendy and tell her to go to the cafe? Because we we'll be there and you know." she whispered, pointing at her brother as she winked.

"Sure thing, dawg." he winked back at her.

The duo then walked out of the Shack. They saw their Grunkle Stan, who was doing a tour for the tourists. He noticed them leaving.

"Hey, kids. Where are you going?"

"To Lazy Susan."

At this name, he shivered.

"Fine, just don't waste my money and never give her my phone number. I am serious. Never." Since that time when she was calling him and leaving thirty four unread messages, Stanford was fed up.

Pines twins simply laughed, walking to their destination. It didn't take too long.

"I really don't get this. And what were you whispering to Soos back then?" Dipper crossed his hands as he took a seat.

"Nothing important, bro. Believe me, you'll feel much better now." she mused, putting some maple syrup on her pancakes, which tasted delicious as usual.

"Why are you so sure about it?" He asked, sipping his tea.

"I wonder why Soos has sent me here?"

A very familiar voice echoes through the cafe. It made the boy's heart skip a beat in surprise and terror, as he looked at his sister wide-eyed. It was all too suspicious to think straight. A lump in his throat formed itself, it felt like it was choking him on purpose.

"Wendy, come here!" he couldn't even shut his sister's loud mouth.

He gulped, certainly not prepared for this meeting.

"_Here goes nothing..."_ was the thought that came to his mind, before a redhead took a seat next to them.

**/Intriguing, huh? :3**

**Thank you for reading the second chapter! I am very happy to read your reviews 3**


	3. Mabel's plan 2

Wendy, who's eyes were also wide in surprise immediately turned her head to the bubbly and cheery voice. Mabel Pines..? She couldn't even blink at the time as thoughts were flowing through her mind like a tsunami.

As the redheaded girl spotted her, she hurried and took a seat near Mabel, facing Dipper with her still wide green eyes, who was looking down.

"Wow, you two are already here, guys?! I am super happy to see you!" she said, smiling at both of the teens after she led the shock of their sudden visit go away.

"Thank you for meeting us here, Wendy." The brown-haired girl smiled back at her.

Corduroy nodded her head.

"Yep. I didn't really understand what Soos meant by inviting me here, but I am so glad that I decided to come." Her gaze then shifted to the boy, who was still facing looking down, as if he was the only person there. It seemed suspicious and wrong to her. Dipper wasn't usually like this. And he didn't even say hi.

Wendy gave Mabel a confused look., who shrugged almost casually in reply.

"Well, uh, I gotta meet my friends who are at the other side of the cafe for some reason, so..." She shrugged again and quickly ran up to the other table. Still not good at lying, huh?

"Okay, bye I guess..." The girl with green eyes said quietly, looking at the direction that Mabel left.

Dipper, on the other hand, couldn't even dare to look up at Corduroy. He was angered at his twin for leaving him with his crush alone.

"Dude, are you going to sit like this the whole time?" the girl asked, with a slight hint of worry. She even started to doubt that it was Dipper, since he didn't act like himself at all.

Gathering all his might, Dipper gulped and looked up at his first love. And he wasn't disappointed either. Wendy looked stunning. Her flawless ginger hair has grown even longer since last time he saw her. Her green eyes that shone so brightly like an emerald were looking at him worried. The girl kept dressing into these flannel shirts, that were just meant for her. The hat that she kept wearing made her look even more cuter in some way.

To sum it all up – Dipper was awestruck. His heart started rapidly beating in his chest, ready to fly high up in the sky, while his cheeks turned into a visible shade of red. Mabel was right about him – Dipper so wasn't over her. Not for now, at least.

"H-hey, Wendy..." He cleared his throat not because of his creaking voice, but because of how embarrassed and stupid he felt.

Sighing in a great relief that it was Dipper, Wendy couldn't help but smile at him. To her it felt like he didn't even change that much over these past years.

"What's up, dude?" she playfully in the arm, which cause a shiver running down the poor boy's spine.

He missed her so much. It didn't really hit him before this very moment. How could he even dare to doubt his feelings for her? This girl was perfect for him in any way: she was cool, easy to talk to and was very attractive. What more could his ask for..?

"Oops, sorry. Gotta answer this call."

He watched her accepting the phone call. Judging from her laughter and the voice she was talking to, it was no other than-

"_Robbie..?"_

Right...He could ask for hr to love him back, instead of that punk. It felt to Dipper, as if all the awkwardness and fear from before have returned and doubled. When he saw her precious face, he melted right away, forgetting completely about what happened after the Bunker:

"_Yeah, dude! Friends!"_

It still stung him like no other thing in the world.

His thoughts left his mind, when Wendy called his name looking very sorry.

"I apologize for leaving you so soon, - she started, looking uncomfortable as she shifted in her seat.- but I have to go now. He is waiting for me."

They locked their eyes. And the seventeen-year-old girl still felt uncomfortable. It felt like his pleading eyes were staring right into her soul. A strange lump appeared in her throat, which she tried to ignore. She knew that leaving the cafe as fast as possible was a great idea.

"So, see ya!" She grabbed her purse and ran off as fast as she could, trying to hide her nervousness.

Sighing deeply and covering his face with his hands, Dipper put his hand on the table.

"Ugh, I am such an idiot!" He shouted at himself, grabbing his head, frowning. He messed up again. He just wasn't ready for seeing her. She probably is now laughing at him with her boyfriend, talking about how silly he was.

"Why won't she just love me..." he whispered, looking at his reflection in a cup of coffee.

Calming down, he looked around the cafe, where he spotted Mabel with Grenda and Candy. He couldn't see all the details nor hear what they where talking about. He only spotted his sister beckoning him to come to their table.

He had no other choice, so maybe it was better to hang out with them?

"I am so going to regret this later..." He muttered under his breath as he walked up to the trio.


End file.
